May I Love You, Doctor?
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kedatangan pasien rewel di saat ia sibuk dengan hubungannya dengan sang pujaan hati membuat Trafalgar Law menjadi tidak habis pikir mengapa ia memutuskan menjadi dokter. LawMar dan LuHan one shot.


**Catatan**: sudah lama sekali ingin menulis kisah fiksi Law/Margaret sekaligus _combo_ Luffy/Hancock yang bertemu dengan berbagai scene, tapi memang yang paling cocok AU sih, karena dalam _Arc_ Whitebeard mereka pun tidak banyak bicara satu sama lain, begitu pula dalam masa hilang dua tahun. Okelah, ini _one shot_ yang didedikasikan untuk penyuka pasangan itu. Selamat membaca, semoga menikmati~

**Peringatan**: AU fic

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**May I Love You, Doctor?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trafalgar Law membuang napasnya ke samping dengan wajah yang sangat lelah. Semalaman berpartisipasi penuh dan menangani operasi pasien benar-benar menguras semua energinya. Entah apa yang bisa ia lakukan padahal pagi ini ia harus ronde—berkeliling memeriksa kondisi pasien yang ia tangani. Seandainya saja Suster Monet yang dingin tapi handal itu tidak jatuh sakit, pasti ia takkan mengalami kesulitan seperti ini. Bukannya Law merasa keberatan sih, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran suster pengganti yang belum lama ini bertugas di Bangsal Bedah Rumah Sakit Grand Line.

Suster pengganti yang baru itu masuk itu memberikan daftar pasien yang masuk UGD, dan memberikannya kepada Law. Law sedikit mengangkat alisnya, lalu memeriksa data pasien. Menyebalkan, masih 3 jam lagi sebelum waktu pulang, sementara kedatangan pasien bagai air bah kala hujan turun, mengalir tiada henti.

"Aku masih harus ronde, dan baru saja menyelesaikan operasi, Suster Margaret." Law berkata dengan suara pelan kepada wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ini keterlaluan, kerja rodi, dan bahkan ia belum menelan apapun sejak kemarin malam.

"Apa tidak ada dokter jaga lainnya?"

"Suster Kepala Ivankov sendiri yang menyarankan pasien rekomendasi ini kepada anda langsung, Dokter Law. Lagipula, reputasi anda dinilai sangat memenuhi kualifikasi pasien."

Suster Margaret agak segan memberikan data sang pasien ke meja Law, tapi _toh_ ia tetap melakukan tugasnya. Ia tahu dokter muda di hadapannya ini—sekali pun lebih mirip seorang berandal ketimbang penjahat dengan wajah yang dipenuhi janggut dan mata gelap yang tajam, belum lagi dengan jumlah tato yang tidak sedikit—sangat bertanggung jawab atas semua pasien yang menjadi tanggungannya.

Law berdehem dan beranjak dari kursinya, berniat mencuci muka untuk sekadar menenangkan diri sebentar. Lima menit kemudian, Law keluar dari toilet ruang jaga. Mendadak ia mencium aroma yang sangat menyenangkan dari arah depan. Law melongok dari balik cermin, melihat sepiring roti isi dengan teh _earl grey_ hangat dalam cangkir keramik mungil sudah terhidang di meja jaga.

Seringai senyum mendadak menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Dengan sangat pelan, Law mengecup kening Margaret, lalu mengelus rambut pirang pendek yang menggoda sekaligus sangat menarik hati itu. Baru kali ini hatinya sangat tertarik dengan seorang wanita, dan dengan sengaja ia mengatur agar jadwal jaganya selalu bersamaan dengan jadwal jaga suster manis itu, dan dengan berbagai kebetulan—ia selalu meminta Suster Margaret untuk selalu membawa semua cuciannya ke _laundry_, membuatkan kopi yang sesuai dengan seleranya, dan seperti yang telah ia rencanakan berhari-hari sebelumnya, membereskan data pasien bersama.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?" Margaret menyingkir ke samping, lalu menarik laporan lengkap yang dipinta oleh Law dari lemari besar yang berada di belakangnya. "Anda bisa dikira melecehkan—"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pacaran denganku?" Kedua lengan Law memerangkap Margaret, mengurung gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Diliriknya wajah Margaret yang seketika memerah dengan sangat cepat, kecepatan debaran jantung gadis itu kencang sekali. Sepertinya Margaret pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, bukan hal yang sulit diterka.

"Pikirkan saja, kutunggu jawabanmu."

**.**

**.**

**. **

Wanita dengan wajah luar biasa cantik yang memiliki postur tubuh sangat sempurna itu masuk dengan raut wajah yang memprihatinkan, seolah beban di seluruh dunia berada di pundaknya. Desahan napasnya sangat merdu dan manja, namun juga terasa berbahaya. Boa Hancock, pewaris utama Perusahaan Kuja sekaligus donator utama Rumah Sakit Grand Line itu menatap Law sekilas, lalu berkata dengan nada angkuh, "rahasiakan penyakitku dari siapa pun. Apa pun yang terjadi dengan kondisi kesehatanku sangat berdampak besar dengan saham dan fluktuasi harga di luar sana."

"Baiklah, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Law bertanya dengan sopan. _Apa yang bisa kulempar ke wajahmu_, sebenarnya itu yang ingin ia tanyakan tadi. Harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan siapa pun untuk merendahkannya seperti itu, siapa pun. "Kalau tidak salah—"

"Jantungku… jantungku selalu berdebar tidak karuan, kencang sekali seperti mau mati… perutku dan nafsu makanku menurun drastis. Kadang kepalaku sakit sekali, seperti diaduk. Ah, sepertinya aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat…" Hancock berkata dengan wajah yang merona, jauh berbeda dengan imej berwibawa yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

"Apa aku akan mati?"

Law tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, otaknya mendadak kopong. Dia berasal dari spesialisasi bedah, bukannya penyakit dalam yang khusus menangani sakit jantung, liver, kepala dan semacamnya. Lagipula, entah penyakit apa yang diderita oleh gadis di hadapannya. Pemeriksaan fisik awal sepertinya normal saja, baik tekanan darah, denyut nadi, mungkin kapasitas fungsi otak yang menurun drastis.

Benar, kalau ada yang tidak normal mungkin otaknya yang bermasalah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik aku mengalami penyakit serius?" Hancock mendadak kembali sangar, matanya memandang Law dengan penuh kebencian.

Pasien macam apa yang sungguh merepotkan begini, Law mengeluh dalam hati, bingung harus menendang Hancock keluar jendela atau melemparnya dengan asbak yang dihadiahkan oleh Dokter Smoker kemarin. "Sejak kapan gejala seperti ini terjadi, apa ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi kepadamu?"

"Yang benar saja, memangnya siapa kau sampai aku harus menceritakan semua yang kulakukan?" Hancock menantang Law, membuat dokter muda itu benar-benar nyaris melemparnya keluar jendela. Untunglah, tak lama Margaret muncul dari balik pintu, dan tersenyum sangat sopan kepada Hancock.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita…"

"Kira-kira, sejak sebulan lalu, aku merasa sakit sekali, serasa dunia berakhir… boleh aku minta sake?" Hancock mendadak bertanya. "Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak yakin ada sake yang berkualitas di sini… mungkin… mungkin lain kali aku akan datang lagi."

Sambil berkata begitu, Boa Hancock pergi meninggalkan Law yang setengah tercengang. Wanita itu seperti memiliki aura seenaknya yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia kenal.

"Sebenarnya ia baik, kok." Margaret memuji Hancock, wajahnya tersenyum penuh kekaguman. Suster yang manis itu menjelaskan bahwa 3 bulan lalu ia tinggal di rumah Hancock karena kakak dan dirinya membuat gaun khusus untuk sang pewaris yang terkenal manja tersebut. "Aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. Di tengah persaingan dan kejamnya bisnis, dia dan kedua saudaranya mampu bangkit dan mengurus bisnis keluarga yang sempat memburuk. Memang sih, sifatnya seperti itu."

"Apapun boleh, asalkan jangan sekali-kali meniru sifatnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam itu mendadak Boa Hancock muncul kembali dalam Unit Gawat Darurat, memegangi dadanya, lantas tidak bisa bernapas. Masalahnya, siapapun yang berniat memberikan CPR—pernapasan buatan—malah dihajar hingga nyaris tewas. Wanita itu pemegang sabuk hitam judo dan entah apa ilmu bela diri yang ia miliki sehingga begitu kuat.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan, itu hanya ingin diperiksa oleh Trafalgar Law, sehingga membuat dokter satu itu menghela napas dengan sangat berat seakan tidak ada hari esok. Seharusnya jam kerja Law berakhir pukul 7 malam, akan tetapi karena panggilan super darurat yang sangat seenaknya itu, ia terpaksa kembali ke Rumah Sakit Grand Line.

"Kenapa kita kembali, kau belum selesai mentraktirku, Traffy~!" Monkey D. Luffy, rekan sekaligus teman Law yang sangat sukses dalam membuat kerajinan keramik memanggilnya dengan kencang. Sulit dipercaya memang, tapi piring, patung atau setiap benda liar aneh yang dihasilkan dari tangan Luffy mampu meraup banyak keuntungan dan ketenaran di berbagai galeri seni. "Aku sangat lapar, nih~!"

"Ikut saja mobilku, sepertinya urusan ini takkan memakan banyak waktu," Law setengah memerintah. Keterlaluan, sejak kapan ada orang yang mampu memperbudaknya seperti ini? "Kenapa bisa sampai ada pasien seperti Boa Hancock di Rumah Sa—"

"Hancock sakit? Bukannya tadi siang dia baik-baik saja?"

Ekspresi Luffy yang mendadak penuh ketertarikan atau entah kekhawatiran itu membuat Law terkejut. Bagaimana bisa temannya ini mengenal wanita secongkak dan sesombong Boa Hancock?

"Bisa kau setir lebih cepat lagi?" Luffy terlihat sedikit panik, dan pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela. "Traffy, bisa lebih—"

"Ini lampu merah, Luffy."

Dalam waktu singkat Law dan Luffy sampai di rumah sakit, keduanya berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke UGD Grand Line. Law masih saja penasaran dengan hubungan Hancock dan Luffy, sampai kedua matanya melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap di jari pria serampangan itu. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti bohong, desisnya pelan dalam hati.

"Hancock!" Luffy memanggil wanita yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit, terus memegangi dadanya. "Kenapa denganmu?"

Wajah Hancock bersemu dadu, lalu menatap Luffy dengan malu-malu. "Ah, kau ada di sini? Katamu kau mau pergi ke Red Line selama seminggu, Luffy sayang."

_DOOONGGGG!_

Law, beberapa suster, dokter, dan kedua adik Hancock yang menemani kakak sulungnya langsung terperanjat. _Kenapa hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik kondisi Hancock langsung membaik? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya pergi seminggu." Luffy merengut, memonyongkan bibirnya. "Kau yang tidak mau diajak, 'kan?"

"Ka-kau yang ingin pernikahan kita dirahasiakan, Luffy…" Hancock berkata sejenak, lalu terlihat sangat sedih sekaligus memikat. Wajahnya sangat mengemaskan, membuat banyak staff rumah sakit menjadi simpati. "Lagipula, dengan kehamilanku sekarang, aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana…"

Law terdiam sejenak.

Dokter Chopper yang berdiri tepat di belakang Law tersenyum ramah, "kemungkinan besar pasien kita mengalami demam rindu—kondisi sesak napas yang sangat menyakitkan di dada sekaligus pikiran negatif yang menyiksa. Lihat saja, begitu suaminya datang, kondisinya langsung baikan, dan sifatnya berubah drastis."

"Cinta bisa mengubah kepribadian, ya?"

"Seharusnya kau menelponku!" Luffy masih terlihat kesal, lalu ia mengambil Den Den Mushi kecil dari sakunya, memberitahu bahwa kepergiannya ditunda sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

"Oh, Luffy sayang…" Hancock terlihat begitu malu-malu, lantas menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. "Maafkan aku, ya…"

Untuk wanita yang seenaknya, keras kepala, kasar dan egois, perubahan ini memang membuktikan kekuatan cinta. Tapi bukan itu kunci masalahnya. Law memincingkan matanya sesaat, berkata dengan pelan. "Harusnya sejak awal dia diungsikan ke bagian Kebidanan… siapa ini yang salah memberikan arahan?"

Semua mata mendadak mengarah ke _koas_—dokter yang dalam pembelajaran—Zoro yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah tidak peduli. Law hanya bisa menelan ludah, sementara kedua pasangan suami-istri yang heboh itu malah bermesraan tanpa memedulikan sekitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang sepi dan tenang di Bangsal Bedah, kedatangan pasien yang diungsikan ke sana hanya satu orang, dan kondisinya sudah ditangani oleh Dokter Hogback. Law tersenyum saat melihat Margaret datang dengan kopi hangat di tangannya. Aroma kopi segar yang baru diseduh, juga jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang, pikir Law senang.

"Kau sengaja merahasiakan bahwa kau yang merancang gaun pernikahan wanita congkak itu?" Law bertanya dengan nada tajam. Ia sedikit kesal saat tahu bahwa Margaret sudah mengetahui hubungan kedua orang menyebalkan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal, kalau saja—"

"Aku tidak mau membongkar rahasia klienku," Margaret menjawab dengan suara pelan. Ia merasa bersalah, namun di sisi lain kredibilitasnya itu dihargai oleh Law. "Baiklah, aku harus memeriksa pasien."

"Tunggu, apa jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku waktu itu?"

Law menarik tangan Margaret dan kembali mengurung gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, didekatkannya wajah Margaret, dan dikecupnya bibir yang telah menggodanya beberapa minggu belakangan. Tidak ada penolakan, juga penerimaan. Tapi Law tidak memedulikan hal sekecil itu. Bukan itu yang ada di dalam benaknya. _Biarlah kutemukan jawabannya lewat ciumanmu, Margaret._

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih kepada siapa pun yang membaca fic ini. Kalau ada pendapat, pesan, atau apa pun silahkan tulis komentar kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan semoga terhibur~**


End file.
